Jurassic Park: The Genesis Factor
by Tyrammafar
Summary: InGen had precautions,of course,but those didn't work out very well.The same applies to when they make exceptions,and this becomes mistakes.One of those mistakes is loose on the island of Isla Sorna,and it's taking a path in evolution none have before.
1. The Beginning

**No intro, at least by me. Just read it, and review it. Grammar and stuff doesn't matter, and I know about my punctuation, so please don't mention it. I'm a fantasy author, not sci-fi, so don't blame me if things seem oddly described or things sound strange. I'm a strange guy.**

_Article 7_

_If an incident occurs where a specimen becomes more than it is designed to be, and it is a danger to the public, the specimen is to be terminated. If a specimen develops anything not natural to its species, it is to be terminated. If a specimen shows behavior not consistent with the norm, it is to be terminated. Failure to do so may cause drastic changes in the park's environment and be viewed as a threat to humanity. _

_There are no exceptions to this rule._

_The wall… _Bright eyes watched the little beacons at the top of the fence, shining yellow in the moonlight. For some reason, after many months, the lights had suddenly gone out. _Why? Light never go out…maybe it is dead? _A sleek shape moved from the bushes in the enclosure, resolving into that of a large reptile, one that stood on its hind legs and was nearly as tall as a man. It had a rusty coloring that allowed it to blend fairly well in the undergrowth, and sharp senses that allowed it to survive in the wild.

But even this animal knew it wasn't wild, but a captive.

This velociraptor looked up at the lights, then at the cables that made up the fence, the metal gleaming in the light of a full moon. _Maybe…escape? No…it doesn't work, tried before…but maybe this time? _A million thoughts went through the raptor's head, and it puzzled over what it should do about this new finding. Ever since it could remember it had been in this pen, and the lights had been on. For many months the fence had defended itself against it with a painful strike to its entire body.

But with this new development, it had to think about what may have changed. The scale-less ones had been gone for a long time, yet the lights remained on, and now with them off…was it free? The raptor approached the fence cautiously, looking it over. With delicate slowness it reached out its unnaturally long foreleg and touched the cable.

Nothing happened.

If it could, the raptor would have smiled. _Free at last…free at last…the world is out there, and I am in here, so where must I go? _The raptor growled and began to claw its way up the fence, the cable allowing it to reach the top easily. What had once hindered it, now aided its escape. Somehow even it understood the irony. The velociraptor jumped down to the ground, setting foot outside of its pen for the first time. It ran towards the jungle, screeching loudly in its newfound freedom.

_Look out world, here I come! _The male raptor thought to himself, vanishing into the still night without a trace…

--------------------------------------------

"Private Thompson reporting, please respond!" The radio only buzzed with static as the man tried each channel. "This is Private First Class Mikah Thompson, would someone please respond?!" Nothing answered him, and he threw the radio down in defeat. Despite all the precautions against it, he had somehow been left behind.

He had to think…protocol demanded that he make for the beach and wait for rescues, but he also understood that it would be the perfect place to be picked off by some predator. There was only one real option, and that was the radio station on the other side of the island.

"I'm going to die…"

Mikah heard a hiss and bolted upright, holding his assault rifle in the direction of the sound. He saw clearly the shape of a velociraptor looking at him from the bushes, and he pulled the trigger. With a terrible shock he realized the safety was on, and when he looked back up from turning it off, the raptor was gone. "What…where?" He looked around, keeping the rifle at his shoulder. There was no sign of the raptor, and he saw no tracks in the sand. It had gone back into the woods.

"One human, one raptor, it could have tried to kill me at the least, and it runs off." Mikah didn't know much about animal behavior, much less dino behavior, but he was pretty sure it didn't work that way. His military training kicked in, and he considered other possibilities. _Was it spying for the rest of the pack? Was it just curious? Did it recognize my weapon and flee? Was it even a raptor? _Mikah kept his rifle at the ready, not taking any chances this time. The night was still and silent, and there was still no sign of the raptor.

If he stayed on the beach, he'd be killed. If he moved into the jungle, he'd be killed. That left one option…a tree. He didn't like heights that much, but it was his only hope to sleep at all. If there's one thing the Army people knew, it was the value of sleep. You had to do without it enough to know that one…

Moving to the tallest tree he could get to, he slung the rifle over his shoulder and gripped the rough bark, making slow movements up the side of the tree-trunk. The bark was wrinkled and cracked and surprisingly easy to climb, and he reached a branch that hung nearly fifteen feet off the ground. He set himself on it, surveying his surroundings for any possible threat, then settled against the trunk of the tree, watching the jungle below him.

The moon sank on the horizon as Mikah Thompson slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Alan Grant?" A voice called, and Alan looked up from the scrap of paper he was reading.

"Yes?" He saw a man with a suit coming up to him from across the lobby of the hotel, and also noticed the logo on the man's briefcase. It was from his main source of funding.

"Dr. Grant…" The man shook his hand, smiling slightly. "I'm Dr. Marion, and I must say it is an honor to meet you."

"Glad to know I still have some fans."

"Unfortunately…" _Here it comes… _"I'm here on business. I'm not one for small talk, so I'm going to get right to the point…the firm is pulling your funding."

"I knew this was coming." Alan said in a monotone. He had expected this for over a month now, and even after his incident with the…island…he was still expecting it. "So that's it, no farewells?"

"No, sir…they just pulled the floor out from under you. I'm really sorry, Doctor, but it isn't my job to decide, just my job to inform." Marion sighed, putting his hand on Alan's shoulder. "That's about all I can say…I'm sorry, but I guess they got impatient."

"Thank you." As the man walked off Alan heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So I see they did it anyway?" Alan turned to see the last face he ever wanted to see, the one who had started this whole mess.

"John Hammond…and you're here…why?"

"To see you, of course." The white-haired old man motioned for Alan to sit by him, and he did. "You see, I have a proposition for-"

"Not interested." Alan said harshly.

"No, Dr. Grant. It doesn't involve Jurassic Park. Not directly in any case."

"I'm not going to any island, to see anything you cooked up. I've had more than enough dinosaurs for my lifetime, and I really prefer them when they are dead. Very…very…dead." John laughed.

"I understand completely. But you also know more about the dinosaurs than even I, and that is why we need you. You see, there is another island-"

"NO!"

'"Please, hear me out!" John insisted. "This island doesn't have dinosaurs, at least not any live ones. This is a place that we found something you might find very interesting…as a paleontologist."

"And that is…"

"The remains of a new species of dinosaur. And not just any kind…we think that this could break apart the theories of evolution from the ground up!"

"How so?"

"It…the DNA we recovered is more than eighty percent that of a human's."

"So this could be…the _real _ancestor of man-kind? This could break down the theory that men come from apes?"

"Precisely!" Hammond exclaimed.

"I can't wait to hear this out. If this comes out to be true, I'm going to retire permanently."

"Then come with me…"

**Reviews would be just…dandy. There, I said it. Go ahead and click that little button down there and say something, I need it.**


	2. Looking for Group

**Please note how 'Raptor' and 'raptor' are different in capitalization. 'Raptor' is a name, while 'raptor' is a thing. Not very original in their naming, are they? Stupid human scientists…**

**To stop any questions about the subject, the raptor has taken on the mannerisms of the scientist that it was in contact with the most, the one that operated the feeding machinery. It is also a little bi-polar; sometimes raptor-like, sometimes cynical-killer-with-a-mission-like. There, no more questions? Good, on to the story…**

**Chapter 2**

**Looking for Group**

_Article 26_

_If a pack of any species is found to be causing problems in the park or the research islands, the group is to be detained and the leaders terminated. If the pack begins to show aberrant behavior, they are to be detained and the leaders terminated. If the pack is found to be a danger to itself or other groups, they are to be separated and the leaders terminated._

_There are no exceptions to this rule._

The Alpha hissed, nodding towards the small human building before it. The rest of the pack spread out on his command, swarming towards the building like ants towards food. They were many in number, but little in intelligence…ever since the last pack leader had died they had not been doing very well. When the humans returned…this new Alpha had wanted them as prey instead of captors.

Not the best decision Alpha had made…not by a long shot. They had been tracking a large herbivore through the jungle for some time, and Alpha was quite sure that it was hiding out inside this human building. It hissed to the others, running out of the trees and into the open doors of the building…

And was met snout-to-snout with another raptor. It wasn't one of his pack, and it was male. Only one thought went through Alpha's head as he saw the other raptor.

_Kill!_

----------------------------------

The raptor had only been exploring the building outside its enclosure, and before it had discovered anything it had nearly collided with another like itself. The raptor he had collided with hissed, showing its teeth, and several others came through the door.

"Hello!" He said, but it seemed the other was ignoring him. "…you're going to kill me now, aren't you?" He dodged the snapping jaws of the raptor alpha, turning tail and running through the building towards the entrance he had used. "We're on the same team! Don't eat me!"

The door was only a few feet ahead when the raptor felt something bite its tail, and then a terrible pain, like fire, lanced up its spine. "Ack!" It jumped to the side of the door, allowing the other raptor to run outside. The Alpha turned around and ran back inside the building, and at the same time he leapt outside and bolted the door. He heard thumping bodies on the other side, but the door would hold. "And I thought we were on the same side…"

The raptor left quickly, trying to keep out of the sight of the other raptors outside, and he vanished once again into the woods, the smell of salt in his nostrils…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hearing a loud hissing, Thompson bolted awake, swallowing as he realized he was in the tree. He teetered for a moments, but then regained his balance, and looked down at the jungle floor.

Two velociraptors were running through the jungle at top speed, but it seemed one was chasing the other. The one in the lead was thinner and more bird-like than the one behind, which also had no feathers on its head. The one in the lead was snarling and yipping, and the end of its tail was covered in blood. Obviously, these two raptors had it in for each other. Or, at least the one behind did.

The raptor screeched, leaping up onto the trunk of the tree that Mikah was in. It began climbing at an astounding rate, the other raptor snapping its teeth on the ground below. Before Mikah could react, the raptor had reached him. They stared at each other for a moment, paralyzed in surprise.

"AHH!"

"SSSSK!" The raptor fell, scrabbling at the bark of the tree. It landed on the raptor below, knocking it to the ground. The bird-like one that had climbed the tree growled, running to another tree and beginning to climb while the raptor below got to its feet. By the time the other raptor had gotten its bearings, the one with the feathers was in the branches of the tree, panting in exhaustion. It glanced at Mikah for a second, then back at the raptor below, which was circling the tree. Obviously, only the feathered one knew how to climb, or was capable of it.

The raptor below was waiting for something, and soon Mikah saw what. In a few seconds the ground below was swarming with raptors, all of them looking up at the one in the trees, the one that had feathers on its head. One of the raptors below had the same feathery crest, and it seemed to be the leader. _The male?_ Mikah thought. _The leader of the pack? So what is this other one? _Mikah aimed his rifle, switching off the safety. With a crack the round leapt to the ground below, striking one of the raptors in the foot. They began to scatter, but the leader remained behind, staring up at the other in the trees. When it left Mikah aimed the rifle at the other raptor.

It screeched, ducking behind a clump of leaves.

"What the hell?" Mikah let his finger off the trigger, but didn't lower the weapon._ It knew he was holding a weapon? _Mikah knew the velociraptors were smart, but this was where he drew the line. Mikah lowered the weapon, and the raptor in the other tree looked at him strangely, nodding its head vigorously.

Mikah just stared at the raptor, dumbstruck. The raptor was a rusty-brown and thin compared to the others. Unlike the other raptors, besides the leader, it had a crest of feathers on its head, and these were raised fully upright, making it look like a mohawk. Mikah watched it for a while, but all it did was move closer to the trunk of its own tree, bracing itself with its claws.

"This can't be good for me…"

The raptor hissed, tilting its head to the side.

"Hey…uh, raptor!" The creature turned to look at him quizzically. "Do you…do you understand me?"

It snapped its teeth to produce a loud clack, and this proved Mikah's theory. It responded to his words, so it must be intelligent…or it was just coincidence.

"Does…does that mean yes?"

It nodded. Yep, definitely intelligent. If things could get any worse, it would be if there were more like this one.

"So you can understand me?"

It coughed, hissing and thrashing its tail.

"I have no idea if that means yes or no." Mikah sighed, setting his back to the tree. It was daylight once again, and the jungle was getting hot and very humid. "Alright, last question…are you going to eat me?"

It snarled in question. Mikah could tell it was a question by the way its snarl rose and it tilted its head to the side. There was no doubt it was intelligent at this point.

"Are…you…going…to…eat…me?"

It screeched, shaking its head quickly from side to side. This movement nearly made it fall and it shrieked as it tried to regain its balance.

"I can't understand you!" Mikah yelled, trying to get it to listen. He could swear the raptor sighed, holding it pointed head in its claws. "Sorry…why were the others chasing you? No, nevermind, I won't understand you. I'm going to warn you once, raptor, you come close to me and I _will _shoot you!" The raptor nodded, ducking behind a clump of leaves. At least the conversation worked one way…

----------------------------------------

"So you can understand me?" The scale-less creature said.

"Of course I can understand you!" The raptor replied.

"I have no idea if that means yes or no…" The man muttered, and he moved to set his back to the tree. "Alright, last question…are you going to eat me?"

"Say what?!" The raptor exclaimed, tilting his head.

"Are…you…going…to…eat…me?" The man said slowly. The raptor shook his head.

"No, wouldn't think of it!" _You people taste too much like rodents anyway. _He added to himself. Shaking his head nearly made him fall, and he flailed out to catch himself on the branch.

"I can't understand you!" The raptor sighed, rubbing his temples with his claws. "Sorry…why were the others chasing you? No, nevermind, I won't understand you. I'm going to warn you once, raptor, you come close to me and I _will _shoot you!" The raptor nodded, ducking down into the leaves to make himself less of a target, eying the weapon the man carried.

"I'm not going to do anything…just don't hurt me, human!"

"Still can't understand you, raptor."

"Raptor?"

"You don't listen much, do you?" The raptor sighed, sitting lower in the branches.

_Why does it call me 'raptor'? Is it my name? It must be… that's what all the other humans called me. So…who is this? I don't recognize his hide…it is not white nor black, so he must be from a different pack! Maybe he will help me? _

Raptor watched as the human slung the weapon over his shoulder, beginning to climb down the trunk of the tree. "Hey, wait, where are you going?!"

"Sorry, but if you follow me, I'm going to have to shoot you."

"Shoot me? Hey, wait for me!" Raptor gripped the bark of the tree with his claws, starting to climb down. There was a loud crack, and a hole appeared in the tree next to him. "What are you doing?!"

"I said to not follow me!"

"I'm not following you, so don't hurt me!" Raptor began to climb higher, watching as the human turned around and began walking in the other direction. As soon as he was out of sight, Raptor began his descent once more, and then ran after the other creature…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikah knew the raptor was following him, and he kept his finger on the trigger, waiting for it to get closer. He stopped walking, and he heard the predator behind him stop suddenly, breaking a twig.

"I said…don't follow me…" The raptor had a problem obeying orders, but it was just an animal after all, albeit one that understood English.

The raptor hissed and made a short barking noise.

"I have no idea what you're saying…" Mikah turned around, bringing the rifle to his shoulder. "I'll give you a three second head-start before I open fire…"

The raptor hissed and backed up a step.

"…one…"

At this the raptor turned tail and ran at top speed, dodging behind trees and vanishing in the jungle.

"Fast…have to remember to drop it to two seconds…or maybe one." He paused, smirking. "I think I'll just shoot first next time." He turned around again, this time keeping his footfalls as quiet as possible, so he could hear the raptor if it cam behind him.

After nearly an hour of walking, Mikah came upon a small cement building. There was only one door that he could see, and it was bolted shut. He yanked on the metal rod, the bit that kept it on breaking, making it useless now. The door swung open with a creak, and Mikah stepped inside, the rifle at his shoulder.

The building was a single room, filled with desks and computers. There were switch boxes on one wall, and wires lay all about. This must have been where the islands security and communications were taken care of…or at least some sort of outpost. He saw a massive black box on the other side of the room, and read the peeling label. 'UPS system'…an uninterruptible power supply. He flicked a switch and several nearby computers hummed to life.

"Now we're getting somewhere…" Mikah sat down at on of the wooden desks, dusting off the black keyboard. He noticed that the computer didn't have a desktop, but a command prompt, a black screen with a blinking cursor. Mikah tapped the enter button and the cursor went down a line.

It worked.

_Cls…Clear log screen. _The screen cleared. So it was MS-DOS, not something else. Simple for one who had taken tech courses in school. _Dir…directory. _The screen showed three folders with white text. He was about to type in the command to access the island's map, when a hiss brought him to his feet.

"I told you not to-" He stopped. The raptor at the door was more muscular, more reptilian, and had no head feathers. "Shit…" He raised the rifle to bear and the raptor screeched, running across the room. The crosshairs lined up with the raptor's head…

-----------------------------------

**Crack!**

Raptor looked back, eyes wide. _That's the sound the human's weapon makes…maybe it's…in danger? _He decided to not waste time, spinning around on one claw and running in the other direction. _Must help…defend the foe of my foe…_

**Crack! Crack crack crack!**

Four shots had been fired that time, which meant that he had missed his target. As he ran he began to feel something in his stomach, something that he had never felt before this day, when he had seen the other raptors for the first time.

Fear.

**Crack! **

The human building came into sight, the scent of raptors strong in the air. Raptor ran through the open door, and saw what was happening…

---------------------------------------------------

The raptor screamed, snapping its jaws an inch from Mikah's face. He smashed the rifle's butt into the raptor's chest, bringing his foot up to push it backwards with a mighty heave. He raised the rifle and fired off another shot, but the raptor had anticipated this, staying down instead of standing up. It leapt with a snarl, and Mikah closed his eyes…

"HSSSK!" Another raptor leapt seemingly out of nowhere, knocking the other clean out of the air. They tangled together on the floor, and the other struggled for moment, but the force of sheer surprise caused its death. With a swift bite to the neck the feather-less velociraptor was still, and the one he had merely dubbed Raptor stood on top of it, head-feathers raised threateningly. It snarled, shaking its head at him, as if he were a child that needed to be reprimanded.

"You…saved my life!" Mikah looked down at the spreading poll of crimson blood. The raptor had attacked him, and it had provoked Raptor to retaliate. Mikah swallowed and stepped over the body, keeping an eye on the one that was still alive. It stepped back, wary of his weapon. "I…I think you've proven you won't hurt me." Raptor still kept its distance and Mikah glanced at the monitor.

There was a bullet hole in the center of the screen, and a thin trail of smoke came from it.

"Shit…didn't plan on that." He tapped the top of the monitor, looking for a replacement, but it was just his luck that all the others were either broken or missing. _Missing? Why would some be missing? _He shook his head, turning to the raptor beside him. "I guess I owe you an apology, raptor…sorry. I thought you were like the others, but you aren't a bloodthirsty killing machine, are you?" The velociraptor hissed, turning its head to look at him out of one eye. "I think my apology was accepted?" It nodded. "So…you are intelligent. I just hope the others aren't like you, then we would both be in for it."

-----------------------------------

"Come on, human, we have to get out of here before the blood attracts the rest of the pack!" Raptor hissed, looking at the dead body. _Scavengers…great numbers are a danger to us…leave. _The thoughts were his instincts telling him what to do.

"I already told you, I can't understand you." The man said, digging through stacks of yellowed paper. "Hey…this is interesting." He held up a bit of paper that was torn in half, holding it up to the light that streamed in through the open door. "I think I might have found something about you!"

"What, let me see!" Raptor looked over the man's shoulder, but he couldn't read the words on the page.

"Specimen C-0621, species; raptor habilis. Wait, habilis means…so this means 'skilled thief', right? Sounds about right…they must have guessed on your intelligence. Hatched on April 2nd. Showed signs of aberrant behavior on April 30th. It sounds like they were on to you. Detained in separate enclosure on May 1st, and terminated the following morning. Oh…this must not be you." He was about to set it down when he noticed a written note on the bottom. "Specimen was not terminated as were orders, but kept in the enclosure. As this violates safety protocol the specimen is to be terminated tomorrow at noon, and the employees responsible held for questioning on their motives. The date is a day before the island was evacuated…looks like they screwed up and let you live."

"If it's me, you mean…this could be another raptor."

"I think that we should get out of here before scavengers come looking for the dead body you left for them." The man shouldered his rifle, stepping out the door.

"Finally!"

**Well, short is good, but not with reviews. I can accept what I **_**have **_**been getting, but suggestions and saying what you liked best would be nice. I hope this one wasn't too long for you guys, and the next will be a little better.**


	3. Behave Yourself

**This could end up being a long and drawn out story, so it's time for the flashbacks! WOOT!**

**Chapter 3**

**Behave Yourself**

_Article 1_

_Dinosaurs are living beings, as much as humans are. Despite the millions of years between us, and the divide of the genes, they are living creatures and must be treated with respect. Animal cruelty is NOT tolerated under ANY circumstances, and the specimens are to be treated with the greatest care. _

_There are no exceptions to this rule, and this applies triple to the carnivores. They deserve respect._

Larx looked over the rail at the infant raptor in the pen, noting the feathers on its head. A sure sign it was a male, the second ever produced. This was Specimen 0621, a carnivorous velociraptor. Larx had always had a thing for these dinos, and had volunteered to watch over the infant ones. Out of all the raptors, this one was his favorite, and all because of one thing…

"Raptor?" Larx said quietly. The creature instantly looked up, wagging its tail in a dog-like manner. "How are you doing today?" The velociraptor jumped into the air, looking up past the two foot wall that held it in the pit. The pit was dug two feet down and had a two foot wall at the top, keeping the scientists, and the captives, quite safe. "Good to know that." Larx looked down and checked the box next to the raptor's designation, writing notes. "_Specimen is developing well, and is in astoundingly good health…_does that sound right to you?" The raptor nodded, its one foot tall form swaying from side to side.

"Dr. Isen?" Larx jerked with surprise, and dropped the clipboard…into the enclosure. "Oh…crap, that isn't good. I'll get the clapper…"

"No, I can get it." Larx leaned over the wall, reaching down with his long arm to the clipboard.

"Hey, watch it!" The other man said, franticly trying to pull Larx back. The raptor only watched as he picked up the clipboard and was pulled back. "Hey…it just stood there…"

"Specimen number 0621…it doesn't attack humans, don't really know why, but all the better. It attacks anything else we put near it." Larx smiled and moved to the next pen, this one with a dilophosaurus in it. Because this was the 'spitter', there was a glass shield over the pit. As soon as the two doctors came into view the spitter looked up, hissing in rage. A black glob smacked into the glass. "Nasty one this thing…it's too aggressive, it even attacks the walls."

"So…what's with you and talking to the raptor?" The other doctor asked.

"Oh…it seems to like it when I talk, and I suppose it might be what keeps it so calm. Never gone into a rage, never attacked one of the robots…almost docile…unless food is involved, then it's just another raptor."

"Cool…sounds like you have a pet." The doctor smiled, patting Larx on the back. "Careful, Dr. Isen, it might turn on you at the last moment…" The man left, half-running up the stairs of the lab. Larx looked back into the raptor pen.

"You wouldn't do that, would you, Raptor?" The creature looked up and shook its head. "I thought not…you're pretty smart for a dino, even more than the other raptors…if only you didn't have to go out into the wild after this month. Well, my shift does about over; see you in a few hours, Raptor!" The creature screeched and jumped into the air, and Larx left with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------

"Slow down, Raptor!" Mikah said harshly, and the raptor decreased his pace, looking back at him. "I…can't…keep up…with a raptor!"

Raptor hissed in response.

"We have to find a way for us to communicate…you can't write or anything?"

Raptor shook his head, walking slowly beside the soldier.

"Well, maybe I can learn something on this trip after all…let's try this; what's the word for stop?"

Raptor stopped walking suddenly, looking at him in alarm.

"Hey…what is it?" Raptor shook his head, finally growling in a low tone. "That means stop?"

The velociraptor nodded.

"I'll remember that. Maybe you can warn me if you smell anything." Mikah smiled. He was still wary of the dinosaur, but it had proven to him that not all the raptors on this island were killers. At least, not human-killers. "I might learn enough of your language that we can have a real conversation…though what would we have it about; killing things? You know, common ground…" Raptor snarled and began trotting again, and once again Mikah had to struggle to keep up with him.

-------------------

"You know, common ground…"

"Stupid humans…" Raptor took off, the soldier right behind. The trees began to thin out, and Raptor could smell something ahead of him, something vaguely familiar. Suddenly they found themselves in a large clearing, a concrete building just ahead. There were no roads, but there was a great concrete pad that the humans' flying machines landed on, and this must be the only way they got here. Mikah took the lead now, rifle at his shoulder.

"Cover my six…"

"Whatever…"

"What is this place?" Mikah was at the door, reading a large black sign with white lettering. He brushed some dust off of it.

"Well, what does it say?"

"You want to know what it says?" Mikah asked, and Raptor nodded. "It says 'Secondary project lab 5'…I think this is where they were looking at other things besides you guys."

"'You guys'? Do you have to be racist? Or…speciesist?" Raptor asked, knowing very well that the human couldn't understand him. The soldier looked at the lock on the door for a moment, and then suddenly brought the butt of his weapon down on it, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"So much for Master Locks…" Mikah pulled the steel door open, stepping into the dark room. For some reason there was still power, but the room was dark and the air stale. There were a few desks about, but none of the devices that Mikah had been using earlier. One thing caught Raptor's attention, and that was the large red door at the far end of the room. He snarled and jerked his head in its direction. "You want to check that one out first?"

"That's what I'm _trying _to say." Raptor hissed, letting Mikah step forward and grab the handle. What was behind the door was a shock, and Raptor leapt back.

It was a blue wall, semitransparent and glowing brightly. "Whoa…a forcefield? What is this, Star Trek? I thought we were talking about dinosaurs, not laser beams and forcefields…looks like InGen was messing with other things besides nature…" Mikah tapped the field with his right hand, and it buzzed and flickered. "Cool…what's this?"

Mikah looked at a sign on the wall, a piece of paper that was covered in a shiny coating. Mikah pulled it off the wall and held it up to the glowing doorway to read it.

"_Mr. Hammond wants a report on this as soon as all the bugs are worked out_." He read aloud. "_Dr. Simms has named it the 'Mirror Room', and it seems to fit in, so we finally have a name. Still needs work, though. _There's some newer writing at the bottom…_all the bugs worked out, and John wants his report pretty soon. Need to test the raptor settings though…_huh, wonder what this thing does." Mikah put his hand on the field, and if one looked closely there appeared to be another room on the other side.

"I wouldn't go through it if I were you, human." Raptor warned.

"I'm going to go through and see what happens."

"Stupid, stupid human." Raptor watched as Mikah put both hands on the field and pushed…and he suddenly fell into it. "Human!" Raptor looked at the wall frantically, searching for any sign of the man, but all he saw was the reflection of himself on the field.

The reflection turned its head and blinked.

"Are you coming?" Raptor's eyes widened as he saw that the reflection had a rifle slung over its back. "Raptor…are you chicken?" It became quite clear what had happened.

"Human…this mirror room…I know what it does." The other raptor's eyes widened.

"What the hell?! Ra…Raptor?! You…you talked!"

"Wait, you understood me?!" Raptor looked from side to side, then back at the field. "Human, this room has changed you…from where I am you are like me!"

"What are you talking about?" Mikah, the other raptor, looked around, then down at himself. "HOLY FUCK!"

**Sorry for the terrible language, but it was the right time to use it, wasn't it? I mean, you would cuss too if this happened!**

**What the heck is going on here?! Why is Mikah a raptor? Where the hell is Dr. Grant?! Why are there so many questions?!**

**All will be answered in the net exciting episode of…**

**The Genesis Factor!**

**But only if I get more reviews…**


	4. Mirror Mirror

**This one should help those of you who don't get what in the world is going on! This is a weird chapter but for the fist time the two talk and understand one another! And it has a bit of poetry that fits with the chapter, written by me! What more could you want? Really, I think I did pretty well with this thing at the start, so tell me what you think!**

**Behold:**

**Chapter 3**

**Mirror Mirror**

**-**

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Show the truth,_

_Show us all._

_-_

_What we hear,_

_But do not see,_

_Show the creature,_

_Inside of me._

_-_

_What we fear,_

_What we know,_

_The darkness that,_

_Inside us grows._

_-_

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Show the truth,_

_Show us all._

_-_

_The other world,_

_The other side,_

_The other soul,_

_The other mind._

_-_

_The path we take,_

_The one we make,_

_The silent grave,_

_The heart we break._

_-_

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Show the truth,_

_Show us all…_

_--------------------_

"What did this thing do?!"

"Calm down, Mikah!" Raptor screeched, shaking his head.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Mikah, now a raptor, hissed loudly, thrashing his tail. "I'M A FRICKEN RAPTOR, YOU IDIOT!"

"THOMPSON!" Raptor yelled, and Mikah calmed down a little. "Listen to me…just step out of the room and I think it should reverse it."

"Wait…" Mikah held up a clawed hand. "What if I can't come back in? We can talk to each other! This is the chance you've been waiting for, right?!"

"Well…somewhat…" Raptor sighed, tilting his head to the side. "You know, this could become permanent?"

"Oh…I want to take that chance; I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you really on my side?"

"What, of course I am!" Raptor said, dumbstruck. "I saved you from one of my own kind, didn't I?"

"Well…I still needed to hear it from you, Raptor…your name is Raptor, right?"

"I suppose it is, since that is what they always called me." Raptor said, not really understanding why the former human was asking these questions.

"Well, that's good. This is absolutely insane, you know?"

"Me talking to a human and the human talking back, while in the form of a velociraptor, and me being outside of my pen; yes, this is very much insane."

"And…I now know for certain that you are intelligent."

"Was there any doubt before?" Raptor hissed, tapping the field. "I wonder what would happen if I came inside with you."

"Maybe you would turn into a human?"

"I'm not going to try, I was just wondering."

"So…now that I can understand you…wait, _how _can I understand you?"

"What, I didn't build this thing! Why do you ask me?!"

"I thought you might know, since you live on this island. Nevermind. Alright, I'm not really sure about his one, but I have to ask the question so I know what to consider you; are you male or female?"

"…"

"It's a legitimate question!" Mikah protested.

"I am male…see the feathers?" Raptor raised the frill on top of his head. "Can we go now?"

"But we can talk!"

"And soon we will be able to talk in death…if we stay here too long things might get curious, and I don't want to meet any more of my cousins."

"I'm with you on that one." Mikah bunched his leg muscles, leaping at the field, and suddenly a human was on the floor in front of Raptor. "Ow…it tingled that time."

"You are back to human now." Raptor said, using his tail as a handhold for the man to get to his feet.

"Damn, now I can't understand you anymore." Raptor sighed, watching as the man pat himself down. "Alright, if we ever come across this place again, I'm going to see how this thing works and set it up so that the talking thing is permanent…I want to have someone intelligent to talk to."

"Hey!"

"I know, you're just as smart as I am."

"Probably smarter…" Raptor muttered, leading the man out of the building. "Where were we heading again?" Mikah looked at him.

"You know…I still can't understand you. Why do you bother talking at all?"

"Because it helps me think."

"Time to get moving. If you do anything during this little trip, at least remember where this place is."

"I have bad memory, but I'm way ahead of you. The look on your face when you saw yourself was priceless."

"You're still trying to talk."

"And you're still trying to listen…thanks for that, at least." Raptor followed the human, looking over his shoulder at the building and doing his best to remember how to find it. To be able to talk to _someone_…

Even if it was just a human with a mask, it was still something that would listen to him.

--------------

The breeze blew into the silent lab, blowing the piece of paper over to expose the writing on the other side.

_The raptor test was a failure, had some weird side-effects. Needs some more work…after we get Thomas back to normal. John won't like the report, but prepare it anyway…long-term exposure to the radiation seems to have the worst effect; usually more than thirty seconds is enough. Time to get back to the drawing board…_

_-------_

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Show the truth,_

_Show us all…_

**Short, but very sweet. Now we have something cool and sci-fi-y! SWEET! Anyway, reviews are very nice, and so am I when I get them. The more reviews I get, the more poetry I might do!**

**So…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Smilin Dillon

**Remember the dilophosaurus in the lab? Those are the things that have a neck-frill and spit black venom, if you don't know. One of them killed Denis Nedry while he was escaping in JP1. Just thought I'd jog people's memory, since not everyone knows a lot about the dinos. **

**Chapter 5**

**Smilin' Dillon**

_Article 42_

_As proven many times over the course of history, unexpected things can, do, and WILL happen. All precautions must be taken, including routine checks of all emergency releases, escape hatches, signal flares, etc. to ensure that everything functions properly if and when they are needed. This applies double for the escape switches found in all carnivore pens. For Site A, this applies to the barrier that divides the island into its halves. Safety comes first in all cases._

_There is no exception to this rule._

Dr. Isen ran up to the gate, looking around in the pouring rain for the switch that would release the gate. He found it, yanking down on the lever. There was a sharp click, but nothing more. Larx put it back into its original position and tried again, but even with the click nothing happened.

The release wasn't working.

A chirping sound brought Larx back to reality, and he looked over his shoulder at the waist-high dinosaur that stood there. "Damn…hey…hi, Dillon…"

The dilophosaurus smiled widely, showing the razor-sharp teeth it possessed.

"You…you know that saying about biting the hand that feeds you?" The dinosaur hissed, rain running off its half-extended neck-frill. "I'm so glad we removed your venom sacs now that I think about it." Larx turned around, looking for another way to open the gate, when he felt something splatter on his back. Reaching around, he felt a sticky goop, and he saw black covering his fingers. "Shit…I forgot that you can regrow them…damn evolution and all its stupid advancements." Larx pulled out the pistol he had salvaged from the guard station, aiming it at the dilophosaurus. "Sorry, Dillon…its either you or me…"

A brief flash of light, a snarling hiss, and the jungle was silent once more; all but the steady rain that now washed away the blood of what had once been one of the park's inhabitants.

---------------------------------

Smiling Dillon the Dilo, that's what the scientists had called him. Dillon clawed at the safety latch, opening the gate to let him pass. He had never entered this section of the park before, and so he knew nothing about the surroundings. Still, food was food, and that was what he had smelled behind the gates. He was probably the only dinosaur on the island that had learned to use the door locks and gate latches, and so the entire island was free for him to roam, as long as he locked the doors behind him.

This section of the jungle was a little different, and he could smell the raptors there. For some reason the island had a separate area on one side, where some of the other dinosaurs were kept, and it seemed that Dillon had just opened it. He didn't bother to lock the gate behind him as he ran into the woods, searching for his next meal…

---------------------------------

The jungle was filled with sound, but the only sound that Alan could hear was the yelling of the people around him. The trees swayed in the wind, but despite the breeze it was still unbearably hot and humid.

Alan looked at the screen before him, trying to make out what he was seeing. He hated computers, but in this case it was undoubtedly useful, as it allowed them to see a skeleton below ground without having to dig. He tapped the screen, and the image flickered. It seemed he was still cursed that way, so incompetent with the machines that it reacted violently to his touch. The image cleared and he tried his best to piece together what it was.

It at fist appeared to be a raptor, but then Alan noticed that its legs were different, that the pelvic bone was the same as a human's. The bones were thicker, the tail thinner, and it could have stood up straight instead of leaning forward. It had a pointed snout, but it was shorter and rounder, and instead of four claws on its hands it had five, and an opposable thumb. And strangest of all was the middle toes, which had a shorter claw.

"So, what do you think?" John Hammond said from behind him.

"I think that this isn't a dinosaur, and it is most certainly not human…but it has both traits."

"That is why we wanted you. You are the best paleontologist in the world, and this is what I want you to help me with."

"For what?"

"For me funding all your digs for the next three years."

"That's what you said before you took me to Jurassic Park." Alan said, grimacing. There was no way he would ever forget that trip, one that had only been meant as a tour and had turned into hell. "So you want to dig her up?"

"He, actually; at least that's what we gather from the DNA sample we took."

"What DNA sample?"

"This one…" John held out his cane, showing the tiny hole drilled into the amber top. "I would have never thought that this little mosquito had such a big secret in its belly, but that's what we found. We managed to trace the animal back to here, where the amber was originally found, and after some searching we finally found what it came from. A reptile/mammal hybrid, just three feet below our very shoes; and you are going to be the first to see it."

"And in return you'll fund my digs?"

"For three years."

"…is there any chance I'll be eaten?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'm in." Alan tapped the screen. "This is worth looking at in person."

"Then we better start digging…"

------------------------------------------------


	6. Human Stupidity

**Huh? Does anyone actually read JP fics anymore? There seems to be a shortage of them, and any that I do see are weird Canon X Fanon fics that are short and quite stupid, to tell the truth. Too many lost women getting adopted by dinosaurs, too many instances of Billy falling in love with a woman that can talk to the dinosaurs, weird things like that. **

**(Sigh) I guess I'll just have to continue with mine, then. What's going on with Isla Sorna right now? Let's see…**

**Chapter 6**

**Human Stupidity**

"Are these people retarded?!" Mikah complained, seeing the small building in front of them. This one was dug into the ground, and appeared well-fortified. "They should have built it all in a single complex, not spread the buildings all over the island! This is insane; to get to the next building you have to dodge raptors, tyrannosaurs, huge things with club tails, and masses of killer insects! These people have no common sense!"

Raptor sighed and hissed in agreement, taking the lead. Mikah took the time to look around the clearing before following, finding Raptor waiting by the door.

"Well…what is this building for?" Mikah dusted the sign on the door off. "Hatchery 4-C? Maybe this is where they actually hatched you guys." Mikah took one look at the door and sighed. "Alright, that's a weird lock." The door had no handle, instead it had a grate on one side, which Mikah pulled up to reveal a camera lens. There was a crackle of static, and then a hollow, female voice spoke.

"Please place your eye before the optical scanner and wait. Do not blink until the process is complete."

"A retina scanner…this place is definitely important." Mikah shrugged and put his eye up to the lens, widening it as a red light flickered. "Well?"

"Processing…" The computer said. "Access denied, scan does not match any employees. Please wait for an assistant to come to you."

"Don't have time for that." Mikah pressed several buttons on the panel, but nothing happened other than a loud beep.

"Please place your eye before the optical scanner and wait. Do not blink until the process is complete." The computer said again. Raptor pushed Mikah out of the way.

"Hey what are you-" Raptor put his pointed head up to the lens and the light flickered. "-doing…"

"Processing…" The computer said. "Welcome, Dr. Marvick."

"How did you…" Mikah stopped short, shaking his head. "Nevermind. This Dr. Marvick must have had big eyes…with slit pupils. Weird." The door hissed and opened upward, allowing the two inside. All Mikah saw as he stepped into the dark room was a blue glow, and rows upon rows of glass tubes and pits filled with liquid. "What is this, Dr. Evil's lab? This place is freaky!"

Raptor hissed and gave a low growl, looking at the clouded surface of one of the tubes, but it seemed nothing was inside.

"I think we should go…"

"All employees, report to evacuation zone nine now." A voice said from the ceiling, this time a woman's. "Security breach detected at the dividing gate, non-human lifeforms detected in administrative sectors."

"Wow, it's still going on about it, after what, a month of nothing listening?" Mikah looked around at the massive computers and various tubes filled with glowing liquid, but there wasn't a sign of anything alive. "Pretty cool, but this isn't what we're looking for…"

Raptor hissed in surprise and Mikah spun around, bringing the rifle to his shoulder. Raptor had been staring into one of the tubes when something had moved inside…and it was still moving. It was a strange looking creature, about the size of a medium dog, and colored bright green. It struggled in the tube, claws swirling the bubbles in the liquid.

"Whoa…what is it?"

Raptor hissed with something close to contempt.

"So I guess we shouldn't release it?"

Raptor nodded.

"I'll go with your advice. Sorry, little guy, but the Raptor says no, so no is the answer." Mikah turned around, finally noticing the steel door on the other side of the room. There was a desk in front of it, and Mikah put his weight against it. "Hey, Raptor, could you give me a hand?" The velociraptor put his side against the desk, shoving it out of the way easily. "Someone really wanted whatever is behind that door to stay there…should I go first or you?" He found himself shoved forward towards the door. "Alright, I'll go."

Mikah pulled on the door handle, the mechanisms inside clicking audibly as it was released…

------------------------------

"Careful, Mikah." Raptor warned. The human brought up his rifle, swinging the door open with the other hand. The room beyond was about eight by eight and completely empty; all the walls, the ceiling, the floor, painted stark white. There was absolutely nothing there.

"What the? Well, this is new…" Mikah stepped into the room, the end of the rifle darting about to point in all directions. There was nothing at all in the room, and no visible way out…and no visible way that the room was so well lit. "No, this is the stupidest thing I've seen so far…why block the door leading to an empty room? Something's not right."

"Mikah…"

"What is it, Raptor; I still can't understand you."

"We should leave…I have a terrible feeling in my stomach, there is something not right about where we are."

"I don't know what you're saying…" Raptor gave up, grabbing the man's shirt with his teeth and tugging him in the direction of the door. "Alright, I'm coming!" Mikah followed him outside the hatchery, closing the door behind him. "We have to go anyway…something was wrong?" Raptor nodded, bringing his foot up to flip the scanner's grate down.

"We have to get moving, human, if you ever want to escape this island with your life."

"I take it you want to move on…I'm all for it; let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------

Raptor was going into a long tirade about…something, and all Mikah heard was hissing, snarling, and growling. The raptor was talking to himself, Mikah was sure, but it was annoying as hell. Mikah tried his best to ignore it, but it was giving him a terrible headache.

His boots were not fitting him right, for some reason, as if a rock was stuck in the toe, and it was getting on his nerves. His head hurt horribly, his back was even worse, and he felt like he had sat on a tack. All in all, he was sore, miserable, and very…very…very frustrated.

"Alright, we have to stop." Mikah said, finally deciding to go no further. "It's nearly dark, and I don't want to mess with any nocturnal predators this weekend."

Raptor growled in agreement, but then tilted his head to the side and whined.

"I think we should camp in the trees, like I did last time, since you seem to be pretty good at climbing." Mikah slung his rifle over his shoulder, looking around for a tree that was climbable.

------------------------------

"Yo, Dr. Isen, over here!" A man yelled, getting Larx's attention. He turned around on the dock, seeing the man in the yellow parka at the end. Larx ran at top speed towards him, his clothes soaked and freezing, the wind nearly blowing him off the dock. "Here, we have room for one more!" The man said, pushing him onto the boat with him. The engine was already running, and the man at the wheel set it into gear, the boat moving quickly away from the dock.

"With luck we won't run into the spinosaur!" The man at the rear of the boat yelled.

"Raptor…I hope you'll be alright." Larx said, sitting down and strapping himself to the seat by the rail. "I really hope you can survive without me…"

-------------------------------------

Mikah stirred in the tree, his whole body aching. He had taken a while to get to sleep, and now he couldn't stay asleep. He opened his eyes, seeing that it was still night, but he could see quite well around the branches. He heard the croaking of frogs and the whispering of insects, and every now and then a roar or growl in the distance. The night was far from quiet on Isla Sorna.

Mikah closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers…then stopped. Something wasn't right. He looked down at his hands, trying to see what was wrong.

"Oh crap …this can't be good for me…"

**The next chapter will be up soon enough, so don't worry.**

**SUSPENSE!**


	7. The Reaction

**Remember the article in this one, because it will come into play in a few chapters, namely chapter 12. For now, it doesn't matter, but I guess you should write it down. **

**On to the stuff.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Reaction**

_Article 70_

_If accidental DNA contamination occurs, the sample must be disposed of and NOT used. _

_There is no exception to this rule._

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Show the truth,_

_Show us all._

_-_

_The creature that,_

_Inside us lives,_

_The heart's true form,_

_Is Nature's gift._

_-_

_The blood that flows,_

_Through our veins,_

_Our Instinct is,_

_To find a way._

_-_

_Mirror mirror,_

_On the wall,_

_Bring us through,_

_Mankind's fall._

----------------------------------

"Raptor; we have a problem!" Mikah yelled, waking Raptor from his deep sleep. He bolted upright, looking down the several branches to where the human lay, and with a hiss he jumped down and landed on the branch. "Please tell me I'm dreaming…"

Raptor's eyes widened in shock. Mikah's hands no longer had fingernails, instead they had curved, black claws. "Mikah…you're not dreaming…"

"Does that mean I am? I can't understand you." Raptor shook his head. "Oh god…what the hell is going on here?! What the hell happened?!"

"Mikah…look." Raptor held out his own claws, and Mikah froze. They were shorter, but Mikah's fingernails now resembled raptor claws. "This isn't good…"

"This isn't good…" Mikah said. "I'm…turning into a raptor? How can this-…the Mirror Room!"

"I told you it would do something!" Raptor hissed, his head feathers raised. "Now you're turning into a raptor…you even smell like one!"

"I have no idea what you're saying…" Mikah shook his head, raking his hand on the bark of the tree, leaving five perfect lines. "I have to get off this fucking island…"

---------------------------------

The sun rose in a conflagration of pink and yellow, causing the mist that covered the tops of the trees to melt away, but it was still fairly cool. Mikah woke earlier than he usually did, shoving Raptor with his boot to wake the creature.

"Come on, we have to find the communications center real soon; I don't want to say here any longer than I have to." The raptor yawned and hissed, standing up and jumping down from limb to limb, reaching the jungle floor at an astonishing speed. Mikah grabbed the bark of the tree, which was incredibly easy with the claws on his fingers, and bean to climb down. He reached the ground quickly, the humidity in the air increasing as he got there.

When Mikah set foot on the ground he cried out in pain, Raptor hissing in distress. "Agh…what the hell?" Mikah sat down and pulled one of his boots off. "Oh damnit, it doesn't stop with my fingernails does it?" Mikah pulled his socks off, and Raptor actually gasped. He only had four toes on each foot, and all the nails had been replaced with long, razor-sharp claws. The second toe had the longest claw, which was curved even more and had a look to it much like black steel. The bones of his feet had also reformed, and now when Mikah stood up he walked on his toes in a digitigrade fashion.

"This is absolute _crap_! I am going to sue InGen for this, if they still have anything left by the time I get off." Mikah looked at his boots for a moment and then threw them away. "Now I have to go barefoot. Go slow for me, my feet aren't that tough. If this is permanent…"

As they began walking, Mikah found that he was able to step on pretty much anything and not be harmed; sticks, sharp rocks, even a bit of broken glass. Mikah got better at walking like this, but found it was much easier if he leaned forward very slightly, balancing on his toes. Raptor tried to go slow so that the human could keep up, and this slowed them down considerably. They began to gain altitude, and the trees grew taller and wider apart. Soon the two came to a clearing at the top of a cliff, and they looked over the edge.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Mikah said, pointing downwards. There were bits of metal strewn all about the cliff bottom, the waves of the sea crashing against them. The wreckage of a car stuck out from between two rocks, and a few tires lay about. "Damn woman drivers." Mikah said, smiling slightly. "I wonder who this poor sap was…they probably were attacked as well. Time to get going; I don't think anything here is going to help us." Mikah stepped back from the cliff, but Raptor remained, sniffing the air. "What is it?"

Raptor growled, and then made a soft purring noise.

"Please try to make sense." Mikah said quickly, shaking his head. Raptor seemed to be in thought for a moment, and then he spread his feet, taking long, slow steps towards Mikah, exaggerating his movements and looking down at the ground. "A big dinosaur, right?"

Raptor nodded, hissing.

"Like playing charades, but with a killing machine. So there's something big nearby?"

Raptor nodded again, looking at the cliff worriedly.

"Then we better leave." Mikah placed the rifle to his shoulder, letting Raptor take the lead through the trees. They were now going downhill, and the roots of the trees stuck out of the ground at strange angles, making loops that would have been very easy to trip on had Mikah been plantigrade at the time, walking on the soles of his feet. As it turned out, his claws helped him to keep from sliding down steeper slopes, and he was able to keep his balance much easier.

Soon the forest became hot, and a stream came into sight. Mikah smiled, walking across a fallen log that hung over the water, Raptor right behind him. "I need to fill up, wait a sec." He jumped down into the ankle-deep water, his hooked feet not making much of a splash. "I'm actually starting to like having raptor feet, as much as I hate to admit it." Mikah pulled a canteen from his pants pocket while Raptor jumped into the water as well. He held the canteen under the water for a while, until it was full, and then shook the water off and put the now heavy object into his cargo pocket, of which he had ten. He doubted he actually had anything in any of the other pockets, but they were there.

Raptor hissed, tapping Mikah on the shoulder with his snout. "I think we should leave, too…I'm all set." He jumped from where he was standing to the log, nearly five feet. "Whoa! Couldn't do that before…as much as I hate this, that mirror thing came in handy." They left the stream quickly, Raptor in the lead. Mikah's skin crawled as they traveled through the jungle, going steadily downhill. They seemed to be entering the core areas of the island, and if so they were not only getting closer to the Communications Center, they were also getting closer to where the carnivores had their territory.

Mikah's skin prickled and he finally looked at his arm. His skin was a slightly darker color, and dry feeling to the touch. "Crap…what now, scales? If I get a snout and tail I'll fit right in. We better give InGen a call and get the antidote…" A terrible thought came to him at that moment.

"If I keep turning into a velociraptor…I'll eventually be unable to speak…then I can't call for help on the radio! Raptor, haul ass, we have to move it!"

-----------------------------------

"Dr. Grant, I think we found something!" One of the men yelled, waving his hat over his head. Alan ran to his side, looking down at the bare ground, where something was slowly emerging from the constant work of the workers. It was a bone, stark white and obviously of an arm, reaching upwards into the sky. Because it was reaching upwards, that could mean that the creature below had been killed and frozen in time in an instant. The bones of the hand were still together, though there were no tendons holding it, and it looked human except for how thin the bones were, and how each finger was tipped with a sharp claw.

"Remarkable…it must have died in a split second, like a man caught in an avalanche." John Hammond now stood behind Alan. "See it Alan, this is what you have come to see…a new species unlike any ever seen before."

"I wouldn't be so sure, John." Alan said, crouching.

"Why is that?"

"The bones…they're white."

"And?"

"Which means they aren't fossilized, these are real bones, not rock. This dinosaur skeleton is less than a thousand years old."

**Ahh! People turning into things, people dying, and people looking at the bones of things that make no sense! WHY GOD, WHY?!**

**Anyway, I hope more people begin to read this story. If things are moving too fast, let me know! I can slow things down considerably, but I'm getting to a weird part pretty soon…**

**You'll see…**

**Also, please excuse any bad language…I don't curse myself, but my characters do.**


	8. Lost in Translation

**Finished reading the story Broken Lives on this site…pretty cool one, that. I think that the human/dinosaur alliances are more popular than normal stories…pretty sweet. Please, for my sake, excuse any harsh language that I use. I don't curse at all in person, but these stories write themselves, and I don't do anything more than tap the keys. This story is a living thing at this point…while I may feed it, it grows on its own and makes its own decisions. Hey, that's a good metaphor…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Lost in Translation**

_Article 2_

_Visitor safety is second only to mankind's safety; if any threat to human life is present action must be taken ASAP, or injury or death may occur. If the choice is given, the life of a specimen may be taken in order to ensure the survival of a single human life, despite expenses to the park. Human live is valued above that of dinosaurs._

_There are no exceptions to this rule._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raptor was muttering about something, and had been for some time. Mikah thought he was going insane, but then remembered that he was slowly turning into one of the raptors. He was now used to walking, and sometimes sprinting, with digitigrade feet, and now it didn't bother him at all. All his claws had lengthened slightly overnight, and his skin had turned dry and rough. It was still the same color as normal, but it had the texture of old leather.

The sun was on its way towards noon when it happened. Mikah was in the lead, Raptor just behind, hissing and snarling to himself. There was nothing around, not a bird, nor dinosaur, nor even an insect, and all was silent except for their feet and Raptor's talking.

"Hsskk, grll…hssk- you wasting your time talking about how stupid she is, and how stupid she is for saying-"

"Ra-Raptor!" Mikah stopped walking, the velociraptor plowing into him. "Raptor, I understood you!"

"What? You can understand me?" The velociraptor got to his feet, staring down at Mikah in shock. "The Mirror thing must have had more of an effect than I thought!"

"Holy crap, I understand what you're saying…" Mikah frowned. "What was that about being stupid and wasting time?"

"Umm…I was just babbling, it was nothing. Took you long enough to learn how to understand me." Raptor hissed, but it wasn't translated.

"How is me being a raptor allowing me to hear your language?"

"You think I know?" Raptor pulled Mikah to his feet with his teeth, being careful not to tear his camo uniform. "Well now we can talk both ways, at least until it suddenly reverses or something. You're still speaking human language by the way."

"This island is fricking insane! I hate this place, it makes no sense!" Mikah shook his head. "Would you take the lead?"

"Fine…"

"Weird actually having you answer back. I'm going to have to make a blog about how insane my life is…'my adventures on the isle of retarded geneticists', I can call it."

"You talk to yourself nearly as much as me, human." Raptor said, Mikah following him now. "I can still smell raptor and tyrannosaur."

"Still…you smelled it before?"

"I smelled tyrannosaur when we were on the cliff, and I tried to imitate it to show you."

"What about the raptor?"

"That's you." Mikah paused in his walking for a moment, and then ran to catch up with Raptor, walking alongside him now.

"Wait, hold up…are you saying I smell like a raptor?"

"You smell like a raptor, a big one too."

"Must be the Mirror's work." Mikah muttered, running his claws through his hair. "I can understand you…"

"You said that." Raptor hissed.

"I know, it's just so weird…I'm talking to a velociraptor…that's pretty new to me!"

"I'm talking to a human, that's old news to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to another human before I met you, while I was imprisoned in a separate pen. He was Dr. Isen, a brilliant man, though a little short-sighted when it came to planning things out."

"Sounds like someone I know. Go on, what's your life story?" Mikah listened as Raptor sighed.

"You can suddenly understand me and you want my life story." Raptor coughed. "The very first thing I remember is waking up in the pen that I was supposedly detained in for showing the wrong behavior. There was another pen next door, with another raptor that had shown signs like me."

"There's another like you?!"

"Don't interrupt." Raptor hissed. "Yes, there _was_. Anyway, Dr. Isen, or Larx as he liked to be called, would come to the pen every day to talk to me, and through him I learned the human language. He kept me from being…terminated…as you put it, and so he was my only friend. Then, one day, they all just vanished. I received regular feedings from the pen's automatic systems, but it was barely enough to keep me alive. After a month of waiting, I noticed that the lights on the fences around me were off, so it was no longer electrified. When I escaped, I saw that my neighbor was doing the same."

"So there's another raptor like you running around somewhere on this island?"

"Almost like me. That one was called Killer Miller by some of the stranger scientists. He's not near as intelligent as I, but he is smart…very smart, and very, very, _very _aggressive. A little psychotic, I might say."

"Wow…that is so cool. I had a velociraptor tell me his life story and it wasn't boring like Forrest Gump."

"Your turn." Raptor said and Mikah looked at him in surprise. "I told you, now you give your life story…"

"Damn…" Mikah slung the rifle over his shoulder. "I was born in a little town called New York City…actually it was the size of this island, but I call it a little city. When I was about three my parents moved us to Washington state, all the way on the other side of the country."

"What country?" Raptor asked.

"The United States…you've never heard of it?"

"Never…"

"Anyway, I lived there for several years, and when I was twelve we moved again, this time to southern California. I graduated school and joined the Army right off the bat, and now I'm here."

"That was not nearly as boring as you tried to make it sound." Raptor hissed. "So you lived somewhere else besides this island…I never really thought there could be another land over the sea…"

"Yeah, and people really want you guys to stay here."

"'You guys'? I'm not just some animal, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Mikah felt a twinge in his neck, and a dull pain in his lower back. "If I'm still changing…"

"What is it this time?"

"My neck and back hurts."

"I don't see anything wrong. You're just sore from all this traveling." Raptor increased his pace. "So when you call for help and leave…what will happen to me?"

"What do you mean? I assume you'll stay here."

"Then I'll just be killed by another raptor. The pack doesn't like me, not at all, and I don't know why." Raptor hissed violently. "They had no right to attack me."

"They're predators…just like you." Mikah stopped walking, eyes narrowed. "Did you…did you feel something?"

"What?" Raptor stopped walking, looking around. "I don't-" The ground vibrated, and a low thump sounded. This happened again…and again. Something big was on its way towards them, as the tremors only grew in strength. "Mikah, to the trees!" Mikah turned to the nearest tree, leaping to the trunk and beginning to climb, his claws allowing him to easily climb the smooth bark. Raptor was just behind, and when they reached the lowest branch they looked down to see what was coming. For a moment, all was still below them, but the thumps continued.

Then it appeared.

It was like a velociraptor, but nearly a dozen feet tall and had a much thicker head and body structure. It growled, sniffing the air around it, looking for something. "Is that…"

"A tyrannosaur. It was downwind, I couldn't smell it as well." Raptor pulled Mikah into the leaves of the tree, holding a claw to his mouth. "If we don't move, it can't see us…" The tyrannosaur stayed where it was for a moment, looking about, but then it began to move off into the woods. Mikah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too close."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grant, look at this!" One of the Spanish locals yelled, holding up something from the table that the skeleton lay on. "An arrowhead! I think we may have found how the creature died!"

"Killed by humans?" Alan looked down at the skeleton, thinking about the possibilities. The creature was vaguely human, but with thinner bones in some places and thicker in others. The feet were digitigrade, the head was elongated and filled with razor-sharp teeth, the legs were slightly offset from where they usually were, and last but not least, it had a tail. The skeleton was laid out on its back, almost all the pieces recovered. It was white bone, not black rock, and with the help of a carbon-dating machine Alan's theory had been proven; the creature had died only four-hundred years ago, around the time when Europeans were first exploring this section of the world. It was now likely that a native had killed the creature, however.

There was only one problem; Isla Pena had been uninhabited since it was formed, and there was no way a native man would have gone near the 'island of pain'. The creature had been killed by an arrow, but it seemed that who had killed it would remain a mystery.

"Ugly creature, isn't it?" The man said, grimacing.

"Not really…once we can make a computer reconstruction this might become more clear."


	9. The Core Raptors

**Three chapters in one day!!!**

**Any requests/suggestions before I get too entrenched in this story? Just review and tell me what to do, but due to someone's complaint by PM I will have to introduce my female character much, **_**much **_**earlier than I anticipated. The story, unfortunately, is going to speed up, and might be hard to follow. A lot of things that were supposed to happen over the course of a few months will now have to be compressed to a few weeks AT THE MOST, and things are going to go zipping by, so reread if you have to get it all. As a man once said in JP1…**

"**Hang on to your butts…"**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**The Core Raptors**

**------------------------------------**

They had been traveling through nothing but jungle for some time, and when they finally came to a large plain of high grass it was a great surprise. Mikah looked out over the plain to the trees and hills on the far side, raising an eyebrow.

"Something tells me that we shouldn't go this way, but I don't see any other way to go."

"That's your instincts telling you what to do…it's telling me the same thing. We aren't alone out here, but I don't smell anything." Raptor strode forward slowly, and Mikah followed close behind. "I don't like this tall grass…there's too much that could hide in it. Maybe even other raptors…" Mikah breathed deep, smelling something in the air.

"I smell water…stagnant too, maybe a bog nearby."

"No, it's just rainwater. A bog smells like dead things. Your sense of smell may be getting a little better."

They had gotten nearly halfway across the field when the first sign of company appeared. The grass around them rustled, the wind dying down as if on cue, even the insects silent. The first attacker came from behind, and Mikah heard a screech. He ducked as a thin, small velociraptor sailed overhead, hissing angrily at him. Within seconds they were surrounded on all sides by hissing, chirping raptors. These were different from the ones that had been chasing Raptor; they had grey stripes down their backs, and some had strange markings around their eyes, like a raccoon. One of them had feathers, and it stepped forward, hissing angrily.

"We don't want a fight, we're just passing through." Raptor said, though even Mikah could see his fear.

The other raptor hissed and snarled.

"I can't understand him, Raptor." Mikah said, raising his rifle to point behind them. "What is he saying?"

"He is speaking the Core language; I speak the Edge language most of the time. He isn't really saying anything, but he is conveying thoughts and emotion with his voice. I can translate it into what he would be saying if he was intelligent." Raptor cleared his throat, making a harsh growl towards the other male.

"He says that we are intruding in their territory, and we have to leave the way we came or be killed." Raptor translated as the raptor hissed. "I don't know what to say…"

"Tell him we only want to get to the human buildings." Mikah whispered. Several of the raptors appeared to be getting anxious. Raptor hissed back and forth with the other for a few seconds.

"I can't convince him. We either turn back or we die. I think I can do something, though."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you happen to have a grenade on you?" Mikah turned to stare at Raptor in shock. "I think those are the green things with the pins."

"Where did you learn so much about human weapons?"

"I watched daytime television. Larx is to thank for that." Mikah reached down to his left pants leg, unclipping a silver cylinder. "That isn't a grenade…"

"It's a flashbang." Mikah tossed it to Raptor, who gripped it with his right claws and the pin with his teeth. He hissed in a low tone to the other raptor, who stepped back, the head-feathers lowering. The other began hissing excitedly.

"He says that he will let us pass only if we give up information on the other pack, so they can steal more territory. I think threats work, since they have seen a human weapon like this grenade before."

"What information might we have?"

Raptor began a long conversation with the other raptor, and while this was happening a female raptor stepped closer to Mikah, head low and eyes wide. "Raptor…what's she doing?" Raptor halted for a moment to look over his shoulder.

"She's courting you."

"She's _what_?!"

"She wants to be your mate, from what I can smell."

"Can you stop her?" Mikah asked, watching the raptor closely.

"No, only you can. Just hiss at her and raise your foot." Mikah looked back at the raptor as Raptor began his conversation again, and he tried to think about what might happen.

_I trust Raptor on this one. _He thought. He bared his teeth, hissing loudly, and he raised his right foot, the claws automatically locking to slash. The female raptor chirped in surprise and leapt backwards, shivering. _Wow, it worked. That's one up for Raptor and his diplomacy skills. If he were human I'd recommend him as an ambassador. _

"Mikah, we can pass through their territory." Raptor said, interrupting his line of thought. "You took care of the female?"

"Scared her off…I don't see her anymore, must have left."

"I see…"Raptor shook his head, watching as the raptors left, one by one. "We have to go. Here's your flashbang back." Raptor dropped the cylinder into Mikah's hand, and he clipped it back on his leg. "Don't wait to use it if we run into anything larger than a raptor."

"I think I owe you my life three times over now." Mikah muttered, following Raptor as he continued. They were nearly out of the plain area when Raptor spoke again.

"One of the raptors is following us…"

"Isn't it just making sure we leave their territory?"

"If it is, we better hurry." Raptor increased his pace, and Mikah struggled to keep up, even with raptor feet. "How far do you think the complex where the communications is?"

"I think it's near the very center of the island, maybe several miles, but I haven't seen a map in a while." Mikah heard something following them now, and he turned around, but saw nothing. "That raptor is still after us."

"I can smell it…it isn't the male, but most certainly of that pack. I don't think she is hostile, or I would smell it." Raptor shook his head, chirping.

"Let's pick up the pace so we aren't stuck in their territory come nightfall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikah…look at this." Raptor said quietly, pointing towards a drab shed off in the trees. "Like you said, they must have been retarded to place things in such a random way."

"Let's see if there's anything we can use in it…" Mikah ran to the door, Raptor watching the forest around them as he broke the lock with his rifle. He opened the door, slipping inside. Raptor heard him gasp and quickly followed him.

In the shed were various tools, the handles long ago rotted. There were a few two-way radios on a shelf, but they were so old that they would probably never work. What really caught their attention, however, was a glass cylinder on a shelf, labeled at the bottom with metal etching. It had metal on the top and bottom, and was filled with a glowing orange liquid.

"Are these people genetic researchers or aliens, because they have a hell of a lot of tubes full of shit that glows." Mikah picked the tube off the shelf, holding it up to the light. "Cyrosyl…never heard of it before. I don't think we should mess with this thing." He set it back on the shelf. "It looks dangerous, not to mention violently explosive, if it's glowing."

"Anything you see that we can use?"

"Not really…" Mikah dug through some boxes and bits of rotten wood, but nothing turned up. "Why would they put a supply shed in the middle of nowhere?"

"They are humans, why do they do anything?"

"Hey, I'm human too!" Mikah cried, raising an eyebrow. Raptor looked at his claws and elongated canines.

"You sure don't look human anymore."

"Thanks to InGen and their little Mirror Room." Mikah growled, shoving the door open. "Come on, we can't waste time in a place that has nothing we can use."

"I agree, let's go."

-------------------------------

The female raptor looked at the door of the shed for a while, then nudged it open with her snout. The males had been here, she could smell it. There was nothing in here except for a tube filled with something that glowed orange, and it was covered in the scent of the male she had been trying to court. She nudged it with her snout, and it wobbled, falling off the shelf.

She jumped back when the tube shattered on the floor, releasing the glowing orange liquid. She stared at the orange fumes that rose from it, and then stepped forward to sniff it. To her it smelled good, and she licked the puddle. It was a little bitter, but tasted much better than any meat she had tasted before, and she lapped in up as fast as she could, before it soaked into the wooden boards that made up the floor.

The female hissed as she realized she had drank it all, sighing and looking around. There were no more tubes like it, so she left, sniffing the air to pick up the trail of the two raptors she had been tracking. Her pack would be angry that she had left, but if she brought back a strong male that would help them hunt, she would not be exiled into the wilderness beyond their borders.

She felt a tingling in her throat and shook her head, her vision going blurry. She felt something over her, as if a heavy layer of warm leaves was pushing down on her mind. She staggered, trying to see what was happening around her, but something felt wrong. Her legs went stiff and she fell, her whole body numb. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do, unable to feel anything or move anything, and her vision going black. Though she could now see nothing, she remained conscious for what seemed like hours, and then her vision began to clear…

For the first time in her life, the female was able to think clearly, to understand what was going on around her. She understood that she was away from her pack, and she understood why, and most importantly she understood that she would not go back without the male.

-------------------------------

"Raptor, it's getting dark…shouldn't we find shelter in the trees for the night?"

"I think you have a point." Raptor hissed, stopping their forced march towards the center of the isle. "I hope we reach the place soon…I haven't moved about so much in my life, and I'm getting hungry." Mikah's stomach growled.

"I think I am too. I need food, but there isn't anything around this island that I can eat."

"I will have to hunt tomorrow, the nutrient solution I had in my pen is finally wearing off."

"I'll have to cook my food, if I can catch anything."

"I can just get something for you…"

"I don't want you to have to go through the trouble." Mikah said.

"No trouble at all, you need to eat, and I can hunt better that you."

"I'm the one with the assault-rifle, remember?"

"Use that for predators, not prey."

"Good idea." Mikah yawned, looking down at his hands, which shook a little from going two days without sleep. He was used to this, but not when he had been marching the _entire _time. Even Army soldiers could only take so much walking through a tropical jungle. "Let's find a tree that's a little higher off the ground, that raptor is still following us."

"Their territory must be pretty big…they must be a strong pack."

"And I don't want to meet them again."


	10. La Rosa de la Isla Sorna

**My God…four chapters! And I may be working on a Alien movie fic, so keep an eye out for that one in a month or so, when I work out the stuff for it. **

**Yes…now on to the freakiness. The chapter title is in Spanish, and it has a lot of meaning in this story. Really, it does, but I won't be able to explain much since I have to speed things up a little. I haven't been able to describe things as fully as I wanted, but I should be able to get that in at some point. I can't do it now, but I can say here that Mikah wears a camo suit, with about twenty pockets all over it. He wears a Kevlar suit under this one, but it wasn't tested against dinosaur claws and teeth so we have no idea how it would stand up to them. Also, the dates below are NOT a typo…those are crossed over from my original story.**

**And last but not least…this is book one. Yep, this will be a multi-book thing, and when this book ends I expect people to lead others here to review, or the next book will not be seen. Believe me, you'll want to see book two…I will give a few little hints in the story, so pay attention…**

**And now, the chapter…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**La Rosa de la Isla Sorna**

**The Rose of the Island Sarcasm**

_The white rose, all clad in black. Though evil it seems, it is still pure, though mortal eyes cannot see it. Looks can be deceiving._

_-Arclis Slithiani - June 19, 2095 - June 13, 2291_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Raptor, did you hear something?" Mikah muttered, looking down at the branch below him. The velociraptor was still fast asleep, and it seemed he wouldn't wake without a much louder noise. Mikah grabbed his rifle, raising it to his shoulder and looking down at the jungle floor. He would rather take the time to climb a tree every night, than spend one night on the ground and most likely be a pile of bones by morning. Mikah stared downwards for some time, but there was nothing there.

Then it finally appeared; a velociraptor from the Core pack, one with white stripes going down its body. It was female and thin, maybe a foot smaller than most of the other raptors, which put it about Mikah's size. He remained quiet, listening to its growls, and to his shock he found he could understand it.

"…so confused…what's going on? Where in the world am I?" The voice was soft, and other than the hissing undertone, it was smooth and very easy to make out. In fact, it sounded human. "Where did the males go? I'm so lost; I've never been this far from the pack before…I'm scared…" The raptor circled around below them. "I smell them…where are they?"

"Raptor…_Raptor!_" Mikah hissed, and the raptor just below him jerked, looking up at him. "Look down…" Raptor did, and nearly fell out of the tree.

"The female that was courting you…why is she here?"

"And I can understand her." They listened to the female's muttering for a little while.

"She is using the Edge dialect, not the Core one like she was before…that is strange…and she is speaking in full sentences instead of showing emotion only. Maybe there was a third like me?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe she's a different one."

"I recognize her smell…it's the same one." They watched the raptor circling around below them for a while.

"She isn't leaving."

"She is trying to pick up out trail. She won't…"

"What now?" Mikah asked, standing up and balancing on the tree branch.

"Should we drop in on her?"

"On three…"

"One…" Raptor hissed, standing and leaning slightly forward.

"Two…" Mikah murmured, clutching the rifle tightly.

"Three!" They both dropped the fifteen feet to the ground, bending their legs to absorb the impact. Apparently Mikah had also inherited the raptors' jumping ability, and he spun around to face the stunned female, raising his rifle. The female screeched, scrabbling to get away but running into Raptor, who shoved her onto her side.

"Yield, yield!" The female screamed, shaking uncontrollably on the wet ground. "Leave me alone…"

"Why are you following us?" Raptor asked harshly, pressing his middle claw into her chest, the blade gleaming in the moonlight like some kind of medieval sword. "Why are you _following us_?!"

"…I don't know…I can't remember…" The raptor said softly, still shaking.

"Who are you, and what do you think we should do with you?" Mikah asked, not nearly as harsh as Raptor had been. "Jeez, she's a female; don't try to kill her with a heart attack." Raptor sighed. "Let her up."

Though Raptor removed her foot from her body, she remained on the ground, covered in mud. It was altogether pitiful, and Mikah couldn't help but fell sorry for her. "I'm not so sure we should trust her."

"Who are you?" Mikah asked. The female looked up at him, blinking. "Did you hear me? Can you at least tell me your name?"

"What is he saying?" She said, turning to Raptor.

"She can't understand human language…he wants to know your name."

"I don't have one…" She admitted, trying to stand, but sliding on the mud and finally just lying still. "Just leave me alone…"

"You followed us," Raptor said. "so we can't leave you alone. Really, why were you following us, and why can you speak?"

"I was following _him_, and I don't know why I can speak…I couldn't before. I was just so…_stupid_ before last night." The raptor tried to stand again, and this time was successful, holding her head low to the ground and not looking at either of them. "Don't kill me; I didn't know what to do besides follow you."

"Raptor, I think she's still after me, she is trying to convince me to be her…mate?"

"I suppose so, that is what she was doing before."

"…I'm so confused…" The female raptor whined.

"She has no name?"

"None at all." Raptor hissed.

"Well, she needs one…ask her what she wants to be called then."

"You need to be called something, female…what would you like?"

"I don't know…I don't know anything."

"Useless…Mikah, let's leave, we can't get back to sleep." Raptor turned on his claw and began walking away, and Mikah was forced to follow. The female began following them as well, only a few feet behind him, but she kept her head low. "We should just kill her and be done with it."

"What's with the sudden violence, Raptor, and why are you saying it in front of her?"

"She can't understand the southern dialect, only you and I can, and to answer, I don't like other raptors. Not a bit."

"I don't either, but she seems to have only recently become intelligent, and she doesn't know what's going on." Mikah explained, glancing back at the female. "I think we should try to help her sort out what is happening."

"You, female; how did you become intelligent?"

"What?"

"What is the first thing you remember?" Raptor rephrased, slowing his pace to listen more attentively.

"…I was following you and I found a human nest, and I looked inside. I forgot what happened right after that, but ever since that time I've been able to think so much clearer…I know why the Alphas are chosen now."

"Not even Alphas have the intelligence you have…you are as smart as any human, and I think I know why."

"Why?" Mikah and the female both asked at the same time.

"Did you happen to find an orange tube in that human shed…nest?"

"Yes, I broke it and drank it. It tasted good."

"Wow, that goes to the top of my 'stupid things to do' list." Mikah said sarcastically. "'Drink an unknown chemical that is glowing orange like it's radioactive'. That's real intelligent…"

"Mikah, she didn't know, and now she is as intelligent as I am."

"First you want to kill her, and now you're defending her? Are you bi-polar?"

"What? Anyway, we have to find out what that stuff was, and the best place to do it is at the main complex, where we are already heading."

"Good, but what is her name?" Mikah said, turning to look back at the female raptor, who had raised her head slightly. "We need to call her something."

"Well, Raptor is already taken, thank you very much." Raptor hissed. "I think it should be a normal name, not something like 'Raptor', or 'Zephyr' or 'Mikah'-"

"Hey!"

"Maybe…Mary?"

"Blech." Mikah said, pretending to gag. "She's a fricken velociraptor!"

"Fine…Rosa it is."

"You act like it's the only other name available. Doesn't she get a choice?"

"I like it." The raptor said quietly. Mikah stared back at her for a moment then shook his head.

"I hate this island…" He muttered, putting his rifle over his shoulder. "I've about had it with the constant turning into shit, the attacks of formerly-extinct dinosaurs, the insects the size of your hand that try to rip chucks of flesh from you, and the fricken talking _raptors_!"

"Calm down, Mikah, you'll be off this island soon enough, and the world will be much less annoying without you here."

"I hate you…"

"That's nice to know."


	11. No

**Need…reviews…to…write any more…**

**Anyway, now begins the really strange stuff. Time for lengthy dialogue! Making out who is saying what can be difficult, but you can figure it out most of the time. **

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"**No, you can't be my mate!"**

**-----------------------------------**

Mikah sighed, stretching his aching limbs. The night was over and he had gotten almost no sleep, but he had to go on. Raptor slowed down and let both Mikah and the female raptor, now called Rosa, take the lead. The female said nothing, but kept glancing at Mikah strangely, and he figured out what she was thinking.

"Where are we going?" She suddenly asked. Raptor coughed.

"We are going to the human's main headquarters…where they did everything important on this island. There we will find a way to contact Mikah's friends and they will come pick him up. Then I just…leave. I have no idea what you are going to do."

"He's leaving?!" Rosa squealed in dismay. "Why?!"

"He's not a dinosaur…yet. He did something stupid and he is slowly turning into a raptor."

"Isn't he a raptor now?"

"Are you kidding?" Mikah said, rolling his eyes. "I don't even have a tail."

"He looks like a raptor to me…"

"Rosa, just don't think about it; he's probably already married or something." Raptor said. "Right?"

"Actually, I'm _happily _single."

"Yeah, he's reserved."

"What's your problem? Let the girl dream all she wants, it won't hurt anything." Mikah growled.

"He says he's not with anyone." Raptor corrected, and Mikah grimaced when he saw the _joy _in Rosa's eyes. "How old are you, Mikah?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"It came up." Raptor muttered.

"I'm twenty."

"Months?"

"Years." Raptor gasped and stopped walking. "What?"

"Jesus Christ, you're older than my grandfather!"

"How old are you?" Mikah asked.

"Two months old…but I have the lifespan of a human, from what I heard from the scientists. How long is that?"

"About a century, or a hundred years."

"God, that's incredible!"

"What did he say?" Rosa asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"He is twenty _years _old. I am two months, and since I will have the lifespan of a human I will live to be a hundred. If I'm right, that makes you about my age in raptor years, Mikah."

"Joy. How old is Rosa?" Raptor repeated the question to Rosa.

"One month as of…yesterday."

"Wow, I'm traveling with infants." Mikah said sarcastically. "And the younger of the two infants wants to get it on with me."

"What is he saying?" Rosa asked.

"He's saying that he wants us to get there sooner." Raptor lied.

"I hate you…"

"I know, Mikah, you've said that a thousand times already." Raptor said dismissively. Rosa growled, running up to Mikah's side.

"So…you want to…be my mate?" Mikah didn't even turn to look at her.

"No."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes."

"No I didn't!" Mikah yelled, turning around to walk backwards. "You liar!"

"He didn't say that, I know he didn't!" Rosa growled.

"Alright, so I translated it wrong, so what?"

"Do it again and you'll have that brilliant little brain of yours on the ground with bits of your skull, and we can see if it _is _the size of a walnut." Mikah said, spinning around.

"Ouch, that was cold." Raptor hissed.

"What did he say?"

"He said he's going to blow my brain out."

"How could you?!" Rosa cried.

"I deserve it, I guess." Raptor said, shrugging. "Actually he said no, so I guess you're still single. How about me?"

"No!" Rosa hissed, jumping in front of Mikah and using him to shield herself. "Well…why not?"

"Because I'm a human, and you're a raptor. It should be obvious."

"He said?"

"He said it is because humans don't support inter-species relationships, and he is just mad because dinosaurs just don't care."

"Better…" Mikah muttered.

"So that's a definite no?"

"Right."

"He said that's right." Raptor translated.

"You'll change your mind…I'm very convincing." Rosa held her head high, trotting beside Mikah.

"I doubt it…this sucks."

"What did he-"

"He said he wants to kill us all because he hates us for being annoying and trying to kill him. And he wants to hang himself because he is growing claws and fangs."

"Spot on." Mikah said, smiling slightly.

"Cheer up, Mikah; you'll be fine once you've had some sleep." Rosa said cheerily. "You smell good…"

"Nice to know."

"What-"

"He's making smartass remarks because he hasn't slept in three days straight, and had been marching nonstop the entire time."

"Oh."

"Spot on." Mikah muttered again.


	12. Killer Miller

**Uh oh…a villain…**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

**Killer Miller**

**---------------------------------**

"Mikah, wake up, we have to move." Mikah blinked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. It was still early morning, and the air was cool. Mikah stood up slowly, realizing he was on the ground; but he remembered that they had slept on the ground to accommodate Rosa, who couldn't climb trees. There was a thin mist covering the ground, but it was already evaporating, and the air was becoming warmer every second.

"Raptor, where's Rosa?" Mikah asked, looking around, but the female velociraptor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hunting, I think. For all three of us, too. She should have better luck than I would; I've never actually hunted before, I had food delivered to me." Raptor grabbed Mikah by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "We will have to wait a little while for her."

"Hold up a sec…" Mikah opened one of his pockets, pulling out two full clips of ammunition. "This is all I have, plus the half a clip in my rifle right now. After this, the chance I will find ammo on this island is none, so I'm relying on you guys to keep me from being torn apart." There was a rustling in the buses, and Rosa appeared, dragging the corpse of a medium-sized dinosaur, which had a bony plate on its head.

"Pachycephalasaurus." She said. "I think something was following me back…probably some compys trying to get in on the kill." The herbivore's neck was covered in dark blood, and Mikah could see the tears in the flesh. "It was all I could find; most of the others seem to have left the area for some reason. Maybe there's a shortage of food?"

"I don't think so…" Mikah muttered, looking between them as they stood by the corpse, staring at it. "Well…what are you doing?"

"Who eats first?" Raptor hissed in question.

"What does it matter?"

"He doesn't know, does he?" Rosa whispered. "I'm not going to bother, you do it."

"Well…raptors have a pack hierarchy. When a kill is made, the Alpha usually eats first, then the others in order of their rank, and finally the lowest of the group, most of the time called Omega, or 'last'. I don't know where the names came from, but ever since humans used the terms raptors have as well. The problem is…who is our Alpha?"

"We aren't a pack, we don't have one."

"All groups have a leader, and that is the Alpha…who is ours?" Mikah sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have to decide."

"Fine, Raptor, you're the Alpha."

"Me?!" Raptor hissed, shaking his head. "Whoa, what did I do?"

"I want to get over this, so we can get moving again."

"This is a big decision…" Raptor murmured.

"And you are trying to say that you want me to be it?"

"…yes, pretty much. You _do _have seniority over me, and if there is no Alpha at all the oldest is chosen. Otherwise we just fight for the position. I can't handle leading a group, so I'm out already, and Rosa is female, so that leaves you."

"Damn…what else does that mean? I don't want any surprises." Mikah stared down at the dead dinosaur.

"You're just in charge of everything; where we go, what we do, who eats first, the ranks of others, about everything a human king is in charge of."

"I'm not even a raptor…"

"Does it matter? Technically, neither are we, but we are a group and we need a leader."

"Fine, Raptor, I'm going to let you eat first. I'm tired of arguing."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't even eat raw meat, so you have to anyway." Mikah explained, sitting down and looking around for sticks, but there was nothing that was fry enough to use for a fire. "I'm not stopping you, so go ahead."

"If you insist… what will you eat, if not meat?" Mikah grimaced, pulling a foil-wrapped bar from his pocket. "What is _that_?"

"MRE."

"Eh?" Raptor sniffed the air. "I can't smell it."

"It has no smell, and no taste, but it keeps you from dying of hunger, that's for sure. Better than eating dirt…but not by much."

"Well, enjoy that…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood…iron in the air, raptors near… _The red-eyed velociraptors looked down from the tree, where he hung upside-down from a branch. _I smell death…death is a good smell, death brings life. I must find this that is dead…_

Killer Miller dropped from where he was, landing on the ground below softly, nearly twenty feet down. Not many realized that mosquitoes didn't bite just one dinosaur, but many of them, their blood mixing together. The chemicals used to amplify the stands of DNA also fused them, and so from a single drop of blood a monster was made. This…was Killer Miller, mostly raptor, but also having the traits of many hundreds of animals from 65 million years ago, and not just dinosaurs.

But, to the untrained eye, he still looked like an ordinary raptor. He had scales the color of old blood, and eyes that were the color of fresh. He was painted in the blood of his enemies, both literally and figuratively. And he was, above all else, insane beyond human redemption.

"Raptor…I smell you…where are you, old friend? I want to see you…so long have we been apart…" He hissed, looking around. "I smell you…and I smell more of us. Find…and kill…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raptor, when are we going to go?"

"When Rosa is done eating." Raptor hissed in reply. Mikah stood up with a sigh, then grunted and crouched back down. "What's wrong?"

"My ass hurts like a-"

"Bend over."

"_What?_" Mikah looked up at the raptor.

"I said bend over." Mikah grimaced and did so, and suddenly Raptor lashed out with his scythe claw, and Mikah's backside stopped hurting. "Mikah…you have a tail..."

**Crap, and just when you thought it was all over. Oh well...**


	13. The Primary Lab

**This story is coming to a gradual close...expect extreme action from here on out, and some poetic sweetness all around.**

**-------------**

**Chapter 13**

**The Primary Lab**

**-------------**

The air was heavy with humidity, the frogs croaking so loudly it made the ground vibrate. As they went further into the center of the island the air was becoming warmer, and much more humid. None of them knew exactly why, however. Raptor was in the lead, Mikah right behind him, swinging his new, rust-colored tail back and forth. Rosa was right behind him...as in, several inches behind.

"Raptor, do you see what I see?" Mikah said, pointing forward. Raptor gazed ahead with squinted eyes.

"I think so...it looks like a cluster of buildings. Should we investigate?"

"Of course! How else am I going to find a cure?" Mikah slung his rifle forward, clicking off the safety. "This time we look at everything, I want a cure and I want it now."

"I hear you." Raptor clicked his jaw, stepping forward slightly. "Did anyone feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The air just...vibrated."

"Didn't feel a thing...let's move on." Mikah took the lead, holding his rifle up in a ready position; he was taking no chances. In the center of a large clearing was a small group of white buildings, bits of debris strewn about everywhere. There were a few crushed cars lying about, and bits of human remains, though at this point they were just bones. The largest building had ornate doors, and they were open. Mikah headed through them, moving the rifle to scan across the room, eyes narrowed in concentration. There were three doors leading further into the building. "Nothing…let's split up. Raptor, take the left, Rosa, take right, I'll take center. If you find anything worth mentioning, give a call."

"Yes, Alpha." Rosa said after Raptor had translated, running off to the right.

"Be careful, human." Raptor said, proceeding to the left, having to open the door before going through. Mikah opened the door next to a mural showing dinosaurs, and looked around in the hallway for something. The signs were faded, so much so they couldn't be read, and he had to prod each door open with his rifle. The hallway was dark, but all the rooms were lit.

The first few were empty, and then he started finding rooms with massive computers, all offline and not functional. The next few rooms still had signs, and they said 'embryo storage'. Mikah didn't even bother with them. The last few however were filled with rows of tubes marked with various numbers, but none of them were full. The last room, to the left, had a single massive tank in it, an oval shape, with several computers surrounding it. The most distinct detail was that it was filled with a glowing orange liquid.

Cyrosyl Solution. The same stuff that made Rosa intelligent.

Mikah tapped the glass with one claw, the sound echoing eerily in the empty room. At least…he thought it was empty.

"Hssss…." Mikah spun around, raising his rifle.

"Ah shit…"

---------------------------------------

Raptor crept through the dark hallway, sifting through debris for anything useful. He came upon two large metal boxes with glass in the front. One of the boxes had broken glass, but the other was only cracked. Raptor threw his left foot out at it, shattering the glass to dump several foil-wrapped packages on the ground. He couldn't read them, but he grabbed a few; Mikah would know what they meant.

Raptor continued onwards, looking from side to side into the dark rooms, but most were empty. A few rooms had computers, but they were scattered about and broken beyond even Mikah's ability to repair. There were some rooms filled with various objects that made no sense to him, and he took a few just to make sure that Mikah could find a use for them. The third from last room had a large cage in it, the bars bent, and there were a few human skeletons inside.

_Were they in there to keep from getting out…or were they in a cage to stop something from getting in. _After a millisecond's thought he decided on the latter. A loud bark echoed through the halls, and he raised his head feather and listen. It was a raptor…and not Rosa.

-----------------------------------

Rosa had no idea what anything was.

The female whined, digging through scraps of paper to find something useful, like a human weapon that Mikah could use, or something of that nature, but all the rooms in her hallway were filled with files of paper and statistics. One was filled with little screens, and images showed on them. They were the monitors for the many cameras on the island; she recognized where they were looking from and where she had seen the little black boxes. A few screens had static, and didn't work, but others showed more interesting things; her pack hunting, the sea and the little birds that hopped around on the beach, a large tower that had a nest inside, where a pterodactyl sat, and the various rooms in this building.

On one of them she saw a raptor kicking open a box filled with shiny objects. She identified him as Raptor. On another was Mikah, sorting through a stack of yellowed papers and then leaving the room to go down a dark hallway. One the last was an image of the front of the building, where another raptor stood, this one almost skeletal in appearance. She didn't know who it was.

The raptor gave a call and ran into the building, and she looked to another monitor. She saw that Mikah had just entered another room, where the camera wasn't working, and then she heard a shout in human language and saw a flash of light.

"Mikah!" Rosa ran from the room, running down the hallway and into the lobby. She spun and went down the center hall, hearing a crash and the calls of a raptor and the cries in human language. There were flashes of light from the last room, and loud cracks that were suddenly silenced. There was a huge crash and a sound like a thousand raindrops hitting at once. She reached the room nearly a second later and gasped.

On the floor was the thin raptor, drenched in an orange liquid that glowed slightly, and above it, drenched in the same liquid, was a large dilophosaurus, hissing at the raptor. Mikah's rifle was on the floor, the clip gone from it. Mikah himself was nowhere in sight, but there was human blood on one wall. In the center of the room was the remains of a tank, which had shattered under pressure after being hit by a bullet. The dilophosaurus was about to bite into the raptor's neck, and Rosa screamed, running at it and leaping.

"Die!" She cried, hitting the creature in the side. It sprawled on the ground, hissing and choking on the thick liquid that covered the floor ankle deep. Rosa hissed at it, preparing to leap again. The raptor on the ground growled loudly, struggling to move, but it slid on the Cyrosyl covered floor.

The dilophosaurus spit a thick black goo at Rosa, and it hit her in the shoulder. She hissed back at it, kicking a bit of glass up into the creatures face, making it duck. Rosa leapt forward, striking it with her left foreleg, but it turned away from the blow and came towards her. Rosa retreated, using her foot to slide the other raptor out the door and into the hall, and she followed, bolting the door.

"Come on, stranger, we have to go…I'm sorry Mikah but as you said; sometimes sacrifices must be made in the Army. You may have given the ultimate one…"

-------------------------------------------

Mikah coughed on the thick liquid that surrounded him, sucking in a breath with great difficulty. The room had almost been filled with the stuff, and then it flowed out the door and into cracks in the walls. He lay silent on the ground to one side of the room, drenched in the Cyrosyl and his own blood. His rifle was gone, he didn't know where. He could hear two creatures fighting…but he couldn't see.

"Rap…Rosa…" Mikah tried to move, but darkness took him as the two titans battled on, oblivious to him. "Don't leave me…"

-------------------------------------------

"Rosa!" Raptor cried, running down the hall. He slipped and fell on a puddle of thick orange liquid. "What the fu- where's Mikah?!"

"In that room." Rosa hissed, picking up the raptor, which was surprisingly light. "This raptor came in the building, I saw it on the cameras…he was drenched in that Cyrosyl stuff, a whole tank of it. He may have swallowed some, and now there's a dilophosaurus that has it in his system as well. Mikah…I thick he might have been drowned. He's in there."

"We have to get him!"

"I saw his blood…there's no way he could have lived with that bad of cuts. Neither of us can take on a dilophosaurus like that one; he's nearly ten feet tall!"

"…let's go, we'll get the thing when it comes out." Raptor turned tail, running down the hall with Rosa at his side, the new raptor very still in her grasp. They ran from the building, the shiny packages forgotten on the floor, and then stopped as a raptor called from behind them. A gray, almost black raptor ran from the building, hissing angrily. It was terribly thin, and Raptor could see the male's bones.

Killer Miller.

"Miller! How the hell are you still alive?!" Raptor hissed. The other raptor laughed at him, stepping down the stone steps with an almost graceful stride.

"Raptor…friend…long time without seeing…you are old now." The creature hissed. "Where's my hello?" Raptor was not prepared when the raptor hissed and leapt, striking him dead on in the face. The two males rolled, breaking apart and hissing at each other.

"Rosa, run, I'll take care of him!"

"What about Mikah and the diloph-"

"Run, you son of a bitch, run! If you stay you'll die!"

--------------------------------------------

Rosa ran.

Never once looking back she ran into the jungle, eventually tiring and having to stop. She panted heavily, gently setting the raptor on the grass by her side as she lay down, too tired to take another step. It wasn't just exhaustion; it was adrenaline let-down. She couldn't hear the two raptors fighting anymore; she was quite far away.

The raptor beside her was the color of dark sand, and quite lean. It opened its blue eyes into narrow slits, struggling to move. It said something, but Rosa couldn't understand it.

"Quiet…we have…no energy…to spare." Rosa gasped. The raptor waited for a few minutes before talking once more.

Rosa couldn't understand a word he said…because it was speaking the human language. She only picked up a few words she had heard before. "Where…rifle…? Did Raptor save our asses?" Finally Rosa understood.

"Mi…Mikah?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raptor hissed, kicking upwards with both legs to toss the other off of him. Miller rolled when he landed, getting to his feet and sweeping his tail at Raptor as he got up, putting him on his back again. All of a sudden Miller's claws were in his chest…tearing…causing him to bleed terribly. Raptor hissed, rolling away to stagger to his feet, blood pouring down his chest. He was the smarter, but Miller had the power of blind insanity.

"Die, friend!" Miller hissed, leaping. No one knew why this one raptor was like this, but he was, and this is why he had been quarantined. Raptor ducked to let Miller go past him, but couldn't stand again, dropping to the ground. His limbs felt heavy, and a cold feeling was in his bones. He had lost too much blood. All of a sudden Miller vanished without a trace, and Raptor blacked out….

**Terrible, I know, but I had to get it out now. I will be back and forth between this and my AvP fiction, so watch out for me!**


	14. Leave No Man Behind

**Ugh, long wait, huh? Sorry about that, but I've moved to the Aliens/Predator area. You should check out some of the other things I have around this site.**

**I am taking too much time with this sort of thing, and this chapter may be the last one for a little while. I am heading towards an ending soon…**

**And eventually…a sequel.**

**You'll love it.**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Leave no man behind**

**--------------------------**

"Damnit, damnit, _damnit, DAMNIT!_"

"I understood that one…" Rosa said, scowling. "Mikah…I thought you were dead."

"I get that a lot in my line of work."

"What?"

"Sorry…I forgot you can't understand me." Mikah snarled, rubbing his scaly chest with his claws. "Fricken heck, this tears it. I'm a damn raptor speaking in English. Where's Raptor?"

"Raptor? I understood that…he's back at the complex…with Miller."

"Miller? The killer velociraptor that he was talking about?" Mikah hissed, looking around. "Hand me my weapon, I'll kill that son of a-"

"If you're looking for your rifle…its back in that room with the dilophsaurus." Rosa muttered. "Are we…going back for him?" Mikah nodded, trying to stand, but falling backwards. "As you say, Alpha."

"Fine…call me what you want, I just want the god damned cure for this shit." Mikah stood up again, leaning forward to balance. "Let's go, I need that guy as a guide _and _a translator."

Rosa took the lead, going slowly because she had been sprinting only a few minutes prior to Mikah's awakening. Mikah had trouble running, his legs were at a different angle, but it wasn't so different from being in a sprinting position all the time. Mikah himself wasn't a runner, but the raptor was.

"Damnit, I can't get a break can I?" He muttered. "First I get attacked by raptors, then I ally with one, then I start tuning _into _one, _then _a raptor falls in love with me, and _now _I'm one of them! I hate this fucking island!" The trees thinned and Mikah ran ahead, seeing a single raptor lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. "Raptor!" Rosa cried out in alarm when she saw the blood, sniffling. "Oh my god…what in hell happened here?!"

Raptor moved, but just barely. "Mi…Mikah…get out of here…before he comes back to…finish the job…" He muttered, trying to stand.

"Rosa, help me lift him." Mikah ordered, but the other raptor only tilted her head. "Help…me…lift…Raptor." She nodded, grabbing onto his tail while Mikah did his best to lift his neck. Surprisingly, the raptor was lighter than a human. "Come on…we have to get him away from here." They dragged him away, looking over their shoulders at the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dillon hissed, butting against the door with his head, but it wouldn't open. It was pinned from the other side, and no amount of force would help. The strange orange liquid was ankle deep with the door closed, and to his horror it seemed to be becoming deeper; it was still coming in somewhere.

"You can't get out that way." A voice said, and Dillon turned around, looking up at a large velociraptor that was standing on a ceiling support. "Look at that…little dilo can't swim? Hsssk…you so weak."

Dillon spat a glob of venom at the raptor, but it moved to the side.

"How about we makes a deal, eh? Miller gets you out, and you help?" The raptor kicked something from the support, and a ladder slid down from the window to the floor, splashing in the liquid. "Come on…Miller won't wait all day…" The raptor vanished through the window, and Dillon waited, trying to decide what to do. He could either try to open the door…or he could follow the velociraptor and survive.

"Deal…" Dillon hissed, gripping the rungs of the ladder.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Raptor…Raptor, are you alright?" a voice said, and Raptor lifted his head, blinking in the darkness. "Thank God…I thought we'd lost you." There was a bandage on Raptor's chest, and it felt like foam.

"Where's…where are we?"

"Hell if I know, Rap…you're the guide." Raptor recognized Mikah's voice.

"Mikah…you got out alive?"

"Depends on what you mean by alive…" A sand-colored raptor appeared at his side, hissing. "I think that Cyrosyl stuff not only makes dinosaurs intelligent, it also speeds up the Mirror effect. Damn InGen and their stupid ideas."

"So…you were the raptor all along. Where's your rifle?"

"Back in the Cyrosyl room…with the dilophsaurus." Mikah smiled. "Nice to see that at least one other sane person is alive. Rosa! He's awake…" Rosa appeared now, shaking slightly.

"Where's Miller?" Raptor asked, grunting in pain.

"Gone, he left you for dead. He must have thought you were going to die of blood loss." Mikah explained, putting a claw on Raptor to keep him from standing. "Hold up, you're hurt bad…you need to wait for the wounds to heal a little before you do anything more than breathe."

"Damn…now what? Are we going to call for help or search for the cure?"

"I'm calling for help." Mikah snarled. "Damn this island, I'm putting in a call right to John Hammond himself and I'm going to tell him what he can do with all that DNA research. He's going to give me a cure or I'm going to gut him."

"I'll help." Rosa said.

"You understood him?"

"I can get what he means if I listen right." She said. "I've heard him say damnit enough to recognize it when I hear it. As long as he doesn't change accents, I should be alright."

"I'm out of a job I guess." Raptor laid his head back down, yawning. "When do we move, Alpha?"

"Tomorrow, when you've healed." Mikah said. "We're going to get to the phones and call Hammond right at his house in California, and I'm going to tell him to come here personally so I _can _gut him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grant!" Hammond yelled.

"What now? More snags?"

"No, we have to move out of here."

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea…but I was told by the U.S. Embassy that we have to leave here now and get back to the States."

"Why would they say that…alright, let's pack up what we have, we can get everything else later. I want to see this in a lab…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Dillon decided to join me outside? Much better in the sun, eh?" Miller growled.

"Who…are you?" Dillon asked.

"Miller, the humans call me, and Miller my name will be." The velociraptor smiled. "You not look so good…"

"I feel sick…I can't…I can't think properly…" Dillon shook his head, hissing.

"The Cyrosyl…"

"What?" Dillon asked, confused.

"The Cyrosyl…humans make it, and they use it to make things grow faster. But…when you eat it you become smarter…much smarter…you eat the Cyrosyl?"

"I…I think so…"

"Then you like me now…Miller will help Dillon, and you will help in return?"

"…I will try."

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

**I had meant to put more, but this is it for now. Sorry guys, but book two is calling for its first chapter to be written! **

**EDIT:**

**Chapter one of the second book is done, and I'm already on chapter two! This means two chapters (at least) when it gets put on the site. **


End file.
